Doble Traicion
by crystal23
Summary: Los sentimientos puestos a prueba desde el punto de vista de un cambio de vida... ella lo busca pero encuentra solo soledad ¿Será capaz de superar a su propio enemigo o sucumbirá en la oscuridad de la soledad? R&R Please


**Doble traición.**

**Por Crystal.- **

Una chica en esos momentos, subía a la tarima, por los aplausos.  Un joven de cabellos color café la acompañaba en el piano.  Sus ojos azules hacían contraste con su vestido color rojo carmesí, bastante escotado pero llevaba una chaqueta sobre ella del mismo tono de su vestido. Sus labios rojos hacían contraste y cierta atracción a su pálida piel.

Las teclas de aquel piano comenzaron a ser tocadas melodiosa y suavemente.  La joven se sentó en aquel banquillo alto y cruzando sus piernas, cuando comenzó a cantar, su melodiosa voz, interpretaba y compaginaba con las letras de aquel triste poema que era en si, la expresión de lo que sentía su corazón.

**Confiaba en ti ciegamente**

**Y me apuñalaste aquel día de septiembre.**

**¿Cómo pude permitir que me engañaras?**

**Si al final me decías que me amabas...**

**Mientras escuchaba su propia voz, ciertos recuerdos venían a su mente....**

-¿por qué? ¿por qué me haces esto?-exigía la joven una respuesta, mientras ambos se encontraban cenando. 

-Tengo que irme...- decía el joven de gafas- entiéndelo por favor...

-No me digas que lo entienda- sollozando- jamás lo entenderé.  Me dejas...

-Tengo que regresar.  Mi padre requiere de mi...

-Una persona tan poderosa como tu, no puede desobedecer a su padre ¿Cierto?

-Compréndeme por favor...

-¡¡no!! Tu compréndeme a mi...-interrumpió ella.- Lo dejé todo por ti... te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y mas allá... ahora me haces esto...

-Tomoyo...

-¡¡no!!- levantándose de su silla- SI quieres irte, vete. No me importa. Pero una vez te hayas ido, no regreses...

-No me pidas eso...

-Eriol: decide... 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**No puedo creer que todo haya terminado...**

**Que todo por lo que luche se haya perdido...**

**Por que creí en tus mentiras**

**Y me has dejado en el olvido...**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-No digas eso...

-Es demasiada coincidencia que te vayas ahora que digo la palabra matrimonio; aunque ¿Nunca quisiste casarte conmigo, cierto?

Eriol guardó silencio unos instantes y finalmente respondió- Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos...

-¿Entonces, por que Eriol? ¿por qué?

-Quería olvidar a alguien de mi pasado, es todo.

-Y yo fui una tonta por no seguir mis corazonadas, mis instintos...

-No seas tan dura contigo misma...

Tomoyo, secó sus lagrimas y sonriéndole sutilmente dijo- Es verdad... no lo seré. No mas de todas maneras...

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- preguntó el joven.

-Se mi camino...- sonriéndole- ahora se lo que tengo que hacer.

Eriol la miró decidida y dijo- Lo se.- poniéndose de pie y junto a ella.- Se que tu destino es él... después de todo, he visto como se llevan. Como te mira.

-¿Me mira?

-Si- dijo Eriol y besándole a un lado de su mejilla agregó- Inténtalo.  El te corresponde igual.

-Pero no...

-Hazlo.- dijo separándose de ella- El siente lo mismo por ti...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**¿Qué harás ahora que a mi quieres regresar?**

**Lastimaste mis sentimientos y crees que un "lo siento"**

**Me hará olvidar...**

**Pero te has equivocado;**

**No te voy a perdonar**

**Y porque te amo tanto, es que te voy a olvidar...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cuando detuvo su coche estaba frente a la casa Kinomoto.  Después de todo, su mejor amiga vivía allí.  Se arregló un poco.  Había llorado tanto esa tarde, por ser tan despistada, tan tonta con sus propios problemas. Siempre había sido tan despierta para notar los sentimientos de los demás.  Ahora le tocaba a ella.  Pero ¿Sería capaz de verle nuevamente?

Se dirigía al bajar del coche, a hablar con él.  Tenía que hacerlo.  Dependiendo de lo que le dijera, se embarcaría a dos destinos.

Cuando tocó al timbre estaba emocionada.  Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos se conectaron directamente con quien abría.  

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Kinomoto sorprendido.

-Quiero hablar contigo...- acercándose al joven- Decirte tantas cosas...- pero el la detuvo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes que irte...- dijo el sujeto dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿qué ocurre? Solo necesito un amigo con quien hablar.

-Este no es el mejor momento y las mejores circunstancias.

-Touya ¿quién es?- se escuchó venir de adentro. Del interior de la casa.

-¿No estás solo?- preguntó Tomoyo. 

-Ve a tu casa- dijo Kinomoto de manera cortante- hablaremos luego...- cerrando la puerta.

Unas gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en su rostro. ¿Qué había pasado? Que día tan terrible.  Eriol la traiciona.  Ella va a donde su amigo. El hermano de su mejor amiga, dándose cuenta de que lo de Eriol, fue una fantasía.  Ahora amaba a Touya y este estaba con alguien mas ¿Por qué le pasaba todo esto? ¿por qué a ella? No lo comprendía. 

Empapada, conducía momentos después su coche por la avenida.  El día estaba tal y como ella se sentía.  Tan sola, tan abandonada, tan desamparada.  

Sintió que llevaba demasiado tiempo manejando.  La tormenta había empeorado. No se percató como, ni por que, pero de repente solo vio las luces y escuchó el chirriar de unas gomas en el húmedo pavimento, de repente todo se volvió oscuridad.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**¿Crees acaso que tu felicidad vale mas que la mía?**

**¿qué dejaré todo aquello que me anima?**

**Que equivocado estás,**

**Que equivocado estás,**

**Te quiero olvidar...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Despertó de un sueño.  Se encontraba en un lugar seco.  Veía a través de las cortinas de la ventana,  el sol. Escuchaba en constante sonido de un bip cerca de ella.  Sentía una molestia en su garganta. Miraba a su alrededor.  A su izquierda pudo ver notas de "mejórate pronto" y flores.  a duro esfuerzo, miró a su derecha.   Miró abajo.  Vio su mano pálida y blanca con la intravenosa puesta y vio otra mano.  Mas grande que la de ella. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó de todo aquello.  No recordaba mucho. Menos aun, que como había llegado allí.  No reconocía de quien se trataba.  Estaba inconsciente.  Parecía que pasó la noche en aquel lugar.  De pronto reconoció que era y quien era.

Recordaba la lluvia dando contra el parabrisas del coche.  El chirriar de los neumáticos. Estaba en el hospital. El temor hizo que la mano entrelazada con la del sujeto temblara y esto provocó que este se despertara de su sueño.

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien- dijo el mirándole.

Trató de hablar pero se dio cuenta que tenía algo en su garganta que le molestaba.  El tomando su mano con mas fuerza dijo- Es un tubo, para que respires bien. – Sonriéndole sutilmente- lo siento tanto... no debí enviarte a tu casa de esa manera.  – Comenzando a sollozar- cuando supe por Sakura lo que te había pasado, sentí que me volvería loco. Ella está con el chiquillo en la cafetería.  Tu madre estuvo aquí, pero Sakura la convenció de que se fuera a descansar... pero ya estás bien...  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**No quiero saber mas de ti,**

**Quiero que de mi vida desaparezcas al fin**

**Porque quiero olvidarte...**

**Y no saber de ti, jamás...**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-que tonto soy.- dijo Kinomoto retirando sus propias lagrimas de su rostro- Chiquita que susto me has dado... no me daba  cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mi.  Aquella tarde cuando te vi en la puerta, mis sentimientos estaban tan confundidos. ¿cómo sentía eso por ti? Eres una niña comparada conmigo.  Pero sabes despertar en mi sentimientos tan distintos...- 

Tomoyo, lo observaba sorprendida, sin poder articular palabra alguna.  El continuaba- Cuando salgas de esto, hablaremos. Te prometo que no estarás sola.  Maldito destino: tuve que darme cuenta de que tanto significas para mi y despertar solo cuando estuve a punto de perderte...

**Un nuevo amor ha entrado en mi vida;**

**¿O cuanto tiempo había estado, antes de darme cuenta?**

**No tengo respuesta.**

**Solo me he dado cuenta,**

Que adiós te digo 

**Para seguir con mi vida...**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los aplausos al terminar aquella canción no se hacen esperar.  La joven cantaba desde el corazón, con aquel sentimiento, pues era una historia verdadera.  Lo sabía. Su madre le había hecho la historia de cómo ella y su padre terminaron juntos.  Sus padres le habían enseñado a ser lo que ella quisiera y tenía la voz de su madre para llegar al éxito absoluto en Tokio.  Un sujeto de ojos azules le observaba desde un extremo.  Ella le sonrió. 

El sujeto en pocos momentos se sentó  y observándole dijo –Tienes una hermosa voz.  No hay otra como la tuya...

-Gracias- dijo ella- ¿eres nuevo por aquí? No te había visto antes...

-¡¡Nami!!- dijo una chica de ojos verdes acercándose – Estuvo hermoso...

-Gracias prima- dijo la joven sonriéndole- ¿Conoces la historia?

-Si...- dijo la joven.  Podía ver que muchos se acercaban a saludarla. Parecía que los conocía a todos.

-Miren ... este es...- y recordando- Lo siento no pregunté tu nombre... ¿Eres??

-Sishio Hiraguizagua...-dijo sonriéndoles a todos- Mucho gusto...

-Ella es Katsumi Li- dijo la joven artista- es mi prima... los demás son compañeros nuestros de la universidad- y me llamo Nami Kinomoto...

El sujeto se quedó estático observando a ambas chicas.  Dijo finalmente- ¿Kinomoto? ¿Li?

¿No serán acaso hijas de Touya Kinomoto y Shaoran Li y Sakura?

-Si- dijo Nami sorprendida- ¿te conocemos acaso?

-Hiraguizagua- dijo Katsumi- es hijo de Hiraguizagua ¿recuerdas? El amigo de nuestros padres que se fue a Londres...

Nami al saber quien era, se acercó a él y le abrazó diciendo- Mis padres le deben mucho al tuyo... mis padres son muy felices gracias a tuyo... Arigato.

Hiraguizagua se quedó sorprendido ante aquello.  Ellos eran los hijos de quien su padre tanto hablaba.  

Pero después de eso, no se dijo mas nada.  Porque simplemente, todo estaba dicho... solo que 18 años después.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios... mi tercer T+T... me doy cuenta que esta pareja en serio me atrae.  Me encanta... saben la rutina:  Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**Gracias a Naiko por ser mi beta... espero que la historia le guste a ella y a todos ustedes...**


End file.
